


Waffles

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 86 - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I hate myself for this, Regrets prequel, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: They had a dog years ago. It was a beautiful Labrador they picked up on the streets when it was still a pup. And she grew into a beautiful dog in their care. But in an accident they lost her, but found someone else to take care of...





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how EXO and the boys met. 
> 
> Day 86 - I'm sorry for your loss.

They had a dog years ago. It was a beautiful Labrador they picked up on the streets when it was still a pup. 

Jongdae could remember Kris telling him not to pick up every stray on the streets (because he had incidents like this before, but the owners always came for the pets, so they couldn't keep them), but he didn't tell him to throw him out. Firstly and mostly because Kris was just as much of a softy as everybody in their brought together pack, and also because everybody grew fond of Waffles within a second. (Yes, her name was Waffles. 15-year-old Jongdae was very creative when it came to names.) 

Waffles was perfect. She had beautiful, light coloured fur, and a playful but very kind personality. True, she could be very hyperactive sometimes, and she would jump onto everyone, but that was alright. 

And everyone in the pack loved him. The older ones loved to cuddle her, while Junmyeon always brushed her fur when he was stressed. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae would always play with her, while the youngest members always took her out for walks. Even the usually stone-faced Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile when Waffles went to the door to greet him when he came home. 

During the two years they raised him, Waffles grew into a beautiful dog in Exo's care. She was well-behaved, she was never loud if they told her to be silent. She never barked at anyone without a reason, she never ate up anything she wasn't supposed to. 

There was only one thing that Exo didn't like about her. And it was her unusually strong towards cars. She would always sniff them, and according Sehun, Waffles had a really good taste in them. 

Every animal ran out to the door road in their life. But Waffles did it every single time she had the chance. The members of Exo didn't even dream of letting her out without a leash. 

And like that there was never a problem with this. 

That's why Jongdae was so shocked when someone yelled at him. 

"Watch out! The leash...!" 

Jongdae didn't even think that it was for him until he felt the leash in his hand go limp. His head snapped up. The leash tore. 

"Waffles!" He screamed and run after the dog that run after a sport car. 

But he was too late. 

Jongdae felt two big hands cover his eyes as his breath was caught in his throat. He knew what has just happened, and he couldn't be even more grateful for the hands covering his vision.  
"Come, let's go to the next corner" the guy said, before someone took Jongdae's hands and started pulling him away from the scene. 

Jongdae felt tears swelling in his eyes as he let himself be lead away.

They didn't go far, maybe only enough so that Jongdae won't see anything. 

"Let's sit down" A voice on his left said, and Jongdae Sat down with a slight pull from the someone who held his hands.

The hands disappear hand Jongdae could finally see the four boys around him. They were all younger him and very dirty. Jongdae had hard time taking out their faces through his tears, but he could still tell, that one of them couldn't have been much older than twelve. Just like Sehun was when they took him in. 

"Are you alright?" The boy behind him asked. 

"Waffles..." Jongdae murmured softly as his tears washed over his face. The boy who was still holding his hand caressed the back of his hand with his thumbs. 

"I'm sorry for your loss" he said in a very heavily accented Korean, but Jongdae understood him perfectly. Their Chinese members also had accents once, true, the boy's accent was different. 

"Waffles..." Jongdae could only say his dog's name. How could he be so careless?

The boy looked up onto one of the other ones.  
"Did I not say it right? Or not the right thing?" He asked in a hushed voice, hoping that Jongdae won't hear him. 

"You did" Jongdae and the guy replied on the same time, causing the boy to immediately turn back towards Jongdae. Jongdae offered him a weak, teary smile. 

The boy was a foreigner, and all of them were so young. They had a slight smell like they haven't bathed since days, but they still cared about him. 

Later that day, Jongdae took them home after he collected himself enough to go home. They originally wanted to go after they walked him home, but he insisted on them going in with them. 

He knew Kris won't be truly mad and that Junmyeon would act like a mother in the moment he sees them.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't so sad with Waffles, I would totally see Kris yelling at Chen saying "I told you not to pick up strays" when he came home with the boys, but in the same time he would be drying Jaehyun's hair with a towel. While Suho would just be fretting over the others, combing Yuta's hair and telling Hansol to change his clothes to the given ones... 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)


End file.
